


Down

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Cookies, Fluff, Humor, It was a Pinterest prompt, Just read, M/M, Omega Zuko, and I mean literally, and cops, chandeliers, dont ask, how new, its actually funny, not the songs, so don’t judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka doesn’t know how to get Zuko off the chandelier.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> This one was legit so funny to write.

“Zuko! Get down from there!” Sokka yells.

“No!” Zuko yells from the chandelier he had somehow managed to grab.

“I’ll call the police,” Sokka threatens.

“Go ahead, you coward! I’ll fight them,” Zuko responds vehemently.

“How the hell did you get up there?” Sokka pleads, not knowing what was happening anymore.

“Gymnastics.”

Sokka thinks for a minute.

“Can you get down on your own?” the alpha asks.

Zuko scoffs. “Yes, but why would I?”

Sokka looks at the omega like he was crazy. “You are on a fucking chandelier?”

“And?” Zuko drawls.

Sokka tries in vain not to scream.

He counts to ten.

And does deep breaths.

And it seems to be working until….

“Wanna join me?” Zuko asks.

“That’s it!” Sokka yells.

And he proceeds to waste his next 20 minutes attempting to get his omega off of a chandelier.

With a broom.

And a frying pan.

And some olive oil.

How?

Don’t ask.

“Zuko, I’ll give you cookies,” Sokka says in one last attempt.

Much to his surprise, Zuko is off the chandelier and in front of him within seconds.

“Ok,” Zuko agrees.

As they walk to the kitchen, Sokka still in a state of shock and worry, Zuko speaks.

“You know I would have actually fought the cops, right?” Zuko asks.

Sokka grimaces.

“Trust me. I know. It’s why I didn’t call them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
